


Alpha

by MR01



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Barry is set and ready to retire, CIA Agent Mayrbek, I'm not funny though so there's that, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Thieves and unexpected rendezvous, he just has one more heist to pull off, short 'n sweet chapters, too bad no one sent Mayrbek the memo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Better luck next time. Just be ready, yeah. I promise. I won't go easy on you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Barry' ovio

* * *

"Oh yikes lmao. See these folks. They got the formula wrong." Fuches is stuffing what looks like a potato sack but is actually desiigner merch full of jewelry.

They broke into some hotshot's penthouse in Tribeca and are currently living their best lives ransacking the place.

With Barry mentally berating himself on why he thought it was a good idea to start small talk with his 'partner' in crime.

Having pointed at the picture of a rather unfortunate looking kid and his model-like parents on the fireplace mantel.

"What.. Fine, fuck. I'll bite. How's that."

He just had to ask. Wanting to speed things up so that they could skedaddle and not kill anyone this time.

And that means talking.

"Glad you asked. The ugliest people have the cutest babies. Facts. You put two of them together. You hit the genetics jackpot. Two tens and you get this uggo."

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. His blue eyes set a little wider in surprise as he took the slightest moment to actually consider the words.

He looks at the picture again. As he thinks, hey at least money and a good attitude help.

Out-loud he throws his hands up in the air as he says.

"Did you just say that out-loud? Deadass. That's fucked up. Funny cause it sounds kinda right but dude. You didn't have to take it that far."

Fuches has shut the safe by now and yanks at a suitcase full of valuables and fancy shoes, clothes.

"It's an ugly ass baby. What, you want me to lie to you now. I respect you and myself too much for that buffoonery."

Fuches writes a note on a previously clean window in permanent black marker.

'Next time don't double park at the mall and invest in better security, dipshit.' Then as as afterthought he writes 'ps: I took a shit in your Porsche and pool, good luck.' 

Before tossing the marker into his newly-acquired jacket's pocket.

"Bar you can't front and tell me that this doesn't looks like a mistake of nature. It's like the new Chucky doll or Soni-"

"Dude no." Barry holds his hand to his lips to shut him up as he hears a low beeping go off signaling the homeowners or housekeepers probably tripped his alarm and they're on their way now.

"You got everything?" He looks at his watch as he times their getaway.

They still have plenty of walking room. He knows what he's doing. But it's good to have reminders here and there.

"Yeah." Monroe had wanted to raid the kitchen next. He can eat out later tonight though.

"Kay let's rollout." Barry walks forward without looking back. Knowing that this little escapade will put him back on the CIA's radar.

He just toured the Chief of police's house.

Thinking that at least he will see he favorite operative soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Going into work this morning had been an all around unpleasant challenge.

He got stuck in traffic then lost, twice.

On his walk out of the parking garage he had stepped on dog shit and he found out that unfortunately the elevators had to go through a scheduled maintenance.

It having been a mishap but worked around nonetheless.

Leaving him walking up several flights of stairs and wanting to die by the end of it because he thought of what it'd take to get back down about ten perhaps twenty minutes later. 

He might as well just say bye to civilization and live up here forever now. That this is his life now, who he is.

"You want some water there May?" His partner Hank was already seated and eyeing a box of still closed donuts.

"I guess." He takes it from him and pulls up a chair. Mentally preparing himself for the debriefing.

"Guess who's back in town boys. You favorite band of thieves." 

Their sergeant through stack of files on the table, presented it to them. 


End file.
